


Gravity Falls and Time Lords

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Doctor Who, Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill stop deceiving my Hillbilly child, Fiddleford is a nerdy anomaly researching inventor, Ford is.... somewhere, Other, Stan is not what he seems, Stan will keep an eye on you, Stanley Pines is very strange indeed, This is an old thing so don't be surprised if it's not up to my usual quality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Fiddleford McGucket; Inventor, Scientist of anything strange or weird, resides in a place in Gravity Falls. He frequently visits his son and his ex-wife between his projects and his discoveries. He always had amazing stories to tell to his young son. Like not so long ago, the sky was filled with colours and noise. Then there was a crash. Fiddleford didn't have the time to figure out what it was.Pretty soon, he meets a man that mysteriously appeared in the woods, giving nothing of his origin but his name: Stanley Pines.





	1. A small vision of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter, also, I don't know why, but Fiddleford swears a tad bit.

Flashes of lights and the sounds of alarms filled Fiddleford’s ears. Afraid, and far away from the exit, he was trapped.

 ‘ _Oh fuck oh fuck, oh fuck’_ he rambled as he ran through the maze of hallways and machinery. Large security bots droned a loud, low noise, like a talking toy on it’s last juice of battery. It was chilling to hear.

 

Shooting bright long bullets of lights in attempt to hit their endlessly moving target.

_‘Oh god, oh god, where is Stan? Oh my god, you better be alive or I swear I—’_

He stopped himself, just as he was about to hit the wall… 

 

A dead end.

 

Panicking, his breathing getting shorter by the minute he swooped around to find that the robots finally caught up to him.

 

_‘ Oh god I’m gonna die…I’m gonna die in a stupid old spaceship in the ground, nobody is ever gonna find me. Oh shi—!’_

 

He dodged a red-hot bullet by a smidgen; the bullets kept on coming until Fiddleford was backed into a corner. The robot felt no sympathy, as its only program is to eliminate any trespassers. Fidds stared up helplessly at the machine of metal as it charged its gun from stun to kill.

 

“Fiddeford!” a voice yelled.

 

The owner of the voice ran in with a bent iron pipe and smashed the robots out in thin air as if it was some kind of baseball game. 

“Fidds, come on!! We need to get out of here!!!” He grabbed his friend’s hand and started to run for the exit.

 

Everything was after them now. Stan confidently dodged the bots, smashing any of the computer-automated scraps of metal that came in their way. Fidds was just behind him. He could see the ladder. His smile widened.

 

 Stan was halfway up the ladder when that smile was wiped off completely off his friend’s face. Apparently a security bot was hiding behind a wall when it decided to strike. It head butted Fiddleford so hard it made him let go of his one escape to freedom.

 

“Fiddleford!!” Stan jumped down the ladder as fast as he could and rushed to help him. The android was charging its laser, intent on taking his life. Stan pushed Fiddleford out of the way of the thing that’ll surely kill him. Fiddleford fell to the floor with a thump.

 

“Stan! What are you?!—“ Fidds yelled, but before he could finish, the laser-bullet penetrated Stan. Right in the chest. 

 

And Stan fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, people, don't scream. I'm sure Stan is fine....maybe


	2. Present time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are relativity short for reasons. but they will grow in words. don't you worry. oh and Happy Halloween everyone! :D

Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, part-time inventor, has been in Gravity Falls, Oregon for over a year now, studying technology and anomalies, quite a good combination if he says so himself, and during that time he had already discovered quite a lot of information and paranormal creatures that would blow anybody’s mind.

 

Once, when he was out fishing, he found himself paddling desperately away from a huge head that emerged from the depths of the lake. In that experience, he walked away with a broken boat and a giant tooth… well at least that will increase his collection of weird objects.

 

Fiddleford was sipping on some nice hot cocoa looking out at the frost covered woods that was viewed from his window, when he noticed a figure stumbling in the snow. Was it?... Was it one of the people in the town? Or some other weird creature that lurks in the woods? He didn’t know, but he _will find out_.

 

He wrapped himself in some warm clothes and a beanie, he partly wondered if his glasses will frost up to uselessness by the time he gets back. He then went out into the snow, in search for the mysterious individual.

 

 

 

 

Breathing hard sucking in as much oxygen into his lungs as he could carry, fleeing from dark creatures that picked up his scent. He stumbled and tripped over the uneven ground and the hidden roots under the snow.  
  
‘Shit, shit, shit!’ he cursed as he glanced back. The abominations were closer and were attempting to snap at his ankles. He knew that pretty soon, VERY SOON, they’d be all over him, tearing him to pieces. He can’t have that.

 

 

He slipped on a long pane of ice and he yelped and his body hit the ground. He could feel the four-legged creatures pounce on him; bite him, dragging him off the ice to a more stable ground.  
  


“No, no, no, _no, no, no, no_!” He babbled. He pushed away their gaping maws from his neck, but it was obvious that this could not go on forever. Then he heard a sharp whining noise when a stranger thwacked them with a huge plank of wood; the force of the blow flung the dog-like creature off him. They retreated, their way too long furry tails between their legs.

 

“Hey, you ok? Let me help ya up” the man said.

 

He blinked, taking a moment before taking his hand.

 

“Y-yeah… I’m ok, I’m not hurt that bad…” He said, looking at the person who saved his life. It was a while since he ran into someone this kind. Usually he was used to somebody trying to hurt him or at least, ignore him in his time of need.  
  
“Who are you?”

  
  
“Names, Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, what’s yours if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“… It’s…" he hesitated, "It’s Stan… Stanley Pines” He smiled, “Nice to meet 'cha, Fiddleford, thanks for saving me back there…”

 

Fiddleford smiled, “It’s no problem! Now, why are you in the woods at a time like this?”

 

Fiddleford was questioning this, who in their right mind would be out in the open like this? Especially since he hardly had any warm clothing on at all. There were weird stains on his T-shirt… was that?... dried blood?

 

Stan shrugged, as if he didn’t know either.  
  
“Well, I ain’t got no home to go back to, nor anywhere to go overall. Heh” Stan chuckled.

 

Fiddleford frowned, well, he seems to speak the truth, but something that this Stan wasn’t telling him.  
  
“Well, I should go… I’m not really going anywhere so if you ever need me, I'll repay the debt of you saving my life.” He starts to walk away.

 

Fiddleford stood there for a moment before putting a hand on Stan’s shoulder.  


“Hey, wait… why don’t you came back to my house with me? It’s much better than being outside… plus, there’s worse things in these woods besides those things, its better if you come with me”  
  
Stan looked at him.

 

Well…

 

he smiled.

 

Can’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also it would be nice if you don't judge it by these two chapters, i don't feel the need to edit them all that much.


End file.
